As a conventional technology, there is provided an aseptic filling method as an inline system, in which sterilizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide or like is blasted to a preform while conveying the preform, the preform is then heated to activate the sterilizing agent adhering to the surface of the preform to a temperature suitable for molding, the thus heated preform is thereafter molded into a bottle, the bottle is then filled with drink, and a cap is applied to the bottle, thereby forming an aseptic package (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).